objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Idles
obje 'Inanimate Insanity/II/3' Salt Body II.png Pepper Body II.png Taco New Body.png Taco Body II.png Pickle Body II.png Paper Body II.png Paper S2.png Paintbrush Body II.png Paintbrush Below.png Paintbrushnewest.png OJ Body II.png OJ New.png Nickel Body II.png Nickel Side.png MePhone4 Body II.png Mephone 4 Side.png Mephone 4 Side Right.png MePhone Back View.png MePhone4S Body.png MePad Body.png Marshmallow Body II.png Lightbulb Body II.png New Lightbulb.png Lightbulb Body New.png Knife Body II.png Knife S2.png Evil Bow.png Bow Angeled.png Bow Body II.png Bomb Body II.png Baseball Body II.png Baseball S2.png Baseball New Body.png Ballon.png Balloon S2.png Apple Body II.png Applenewest.png Apple S2.png Box Idle.png Cheesy Body.png Cherries Body.png Dough Body Thing.png Fan New.png Soap New.png Suitcase Body.png Suitcase Front.png Test Tube.png.png Life Ring.png Tissues.png Book body.png 193.png 185.png 102.png 203.png 210.png Tissue's New Body.png Teddy body.png Poptart II New Bodie.png Magnifying Glass Idle.png Microphone Body.png Cookie.png Spikey.png Mistaphone.png new_salt_assets_by_coopersupercheesybro-dbf6ywb.png new_pepper_assets_by_coopersupercheesybro-dbf6yvi.png new_fan_body__for_everyone_who_can_used_it__by_ocremaker2000-dbassnx.png new_cherries_assets_by_coopersupercheesybro-dbf6xxz.png new suitcase.png TrophyBelowLeak.png new_bow_s_body_by_ocremaker2000-dbawg5n.png Lightbulb_new_body_2.png new_oj_assets_by_coopersupercheesybro-dbf6yug.png new_taco_assets_by_coopersupercheesybro-dbf6yx3.png new_soap_body_by_ocremaker2000-dbastg3.png new_pickle_body_by_ocremaker2000-dbawj9u.png OJ Empty Glass v2.png New oj assets by coopersupercheesybro-dbf6yug.png Object Overload 326px-Clock_FR_(2).png Assets-Kite.png Assets-Television.png Assets-Tooth.png Boombox Body.png Broken Kite.png Candy_New.png Casey_Idle.png Cherry Body OO.png Coney_idle.png Crayon Body OO.png Disc Body OO.png Dustar.png FlyswatBody.png Gamey Body OO.png Globe Body OO.png Lighter_closed.png Lighter_open.png Lucky.png Marble_pose_(2).png MASKY.png Melony_idle.png Paper_airplane_Transparent_Body_asset.png PaperAirplane'sback.png PBidle.png Pearly OO.png Picture_(OO).png Ping_pong_ball_idle.png PopcornBody.png Pumpkin Body OO.png Snowglobe_idle.png Soccerball_Body_Updated.png Tiki Body.png Tissue_(uncrumbled).png TissueIdle.png ToasterBody.png Top_Hat_Idle.png Untitled60.png|New Boxing Glove asset Challenge To Win Asteroid_body.png Banana_body.png BananaFront.png Blue_Planet_CTW.png Box_open_body.png Box_closed_body.png Box_right-left_closed_body.png Box_right-left_open_body.png Camera_back_body.png Camera_body.png Camera_Broken.png Camera_front_body.png Candy_Cane_body.png CandyCaneFront.png Hammer_body.png HammerFront.png Key_body.png Melon_body.png Microphone_body.png New_Fat_Alien_Body.png Party_Hat CTW.png Rainbow_body.png RainbowSide.png Star_body.png Umbrela_closed_body.png Umbrela_open_body.png Wheel_body.png Yellow_Spider_body.png The Strive For The Million Anchor_bodie.png Banana_bodie.png Beach_ball_new_bodie.png Burger_bodie.png Candle_bodie.png Cherry_bodie.png Cigarette_bodie.png Hammer_bodie.png Hearty_bodie.png Key_bodie.png Mic_bodie.png Present_bodie.png Ruler_bodie.png Shoe_bodie.png Soap_bodie.png TL_bodie.png Tomato_bodie.png Tomato_bodie.png Trophy_bodie.png Wardrobe_bodie.png The Object Merry-Go-Round Blanket_TOMGR.png Breadcrumb_TOMGR.png Broccoli_Updated.png Candle_TOMGR.png Candy_Corn_TOMGR.png Cuppy_Front.png Cuppy_TOMGR.png Glove_TOMGR.png Gluey_Back.png Gluey_TOMGR.png Grape_TOMGR.png Hammer_Frontal.png Hammer_TOMGR.png Highlighter_TOMGR.png Jelly_Bean_Blue.png Jelly_Bean_Orange.png Jelly_Bean_Purple.png Jelly_Bean_Yellow.png Lantern_TOMGR.png Lemon_Sherbet(1).png Lemon_TOMGR.png Lightswitch_TOMGR.png Limey_TOMGR.png Mouse_TOMGR.png Orange_TOMGR.png Pancake_TOMGR.png Potato_TOMGR.png Pumpkin_Spice_Latte.png Rainbow_Road_TOMGR.png Saxophone_TOMGR.png Saxophone front.png Soccer_Ball_TOMGR.png Soda_TOMGR.png Strawberry_TOMGR.png Toaster_TOMGR.png Tomato_TOMGR.png Toothbrush_Frontal.png Toothbrush_TOMGR.png Toothpaste_TOMGR.png Wheely_TOMGR.png Whipped_Cream.png Next Top Thingy 150px-Sugar_Cube.png Bone_Idle.png BublTee.png Canduuuugh.png Domino-0.png Fatty.png GRASS_ISNT_BLUE.png He_looks_like_a_peanut.png Lollipop Body.png Perfume-0.png Ramote.png Seashell Body.png Spice_Cube.png SteakFront.png SteakSide.png Tie-0.png Object Insanity Deodorant_New_Idle.png|Deoderant Ep_4_Fish_Food.png|Fish Food Food_Coloring_New_Idle.png|Food Colouring Glass_Ep_4_Body.png|Glass Glove_Idle.png|Glove New_Gear_Idle.png|Gear New_Magnet_Idle.png|Magnet New_Moneybank_Idle.png|Money Bank New_Pickaxe_idle.png|Pickaxe New_Sign_Idle_2.png|Sign New_Tangerine_Idle.png|Tangerine New_Tea_Idle.png|Tea Perfume Body.png|Perfume Plant_Idle.png|Plant Popcorn Body.png|Popcorn Stamp_New_Idle.png|Stamp TNT Body OIR.png|TNT Tree_New_Idle.png|Tree Triangle_New_Idle.png|Triangle water_object_insanity_by_chairs12-d8448gl.png|Water OIR Cocktail.png|Cocktail (Sorry Not A Asset) Object Invasion BreathMint.png Button0001.png Cakey.png Coffee.png Cup.png Dollar OIR.png Elastic_Band.png Head.png|Ethan's Head Glasses.png Grapefruit.png IPad.png Jelly_Bean.png Lamp.png Lego OIR.png Notebook_Paper.png OJ OIR.png|OJ Popsicle.png Pool.png Skittle.png Full Slingshot.png Water.png WAW.png Windows_7.png window body.png|window (not evil) Bread.png|bread Goopy.png|Nothin|link=Flipaclip Object Lockdown/Object Lockout Balloon_OLD.png Banana_NEW.png Berry_NEW.png Bottle_NEW.png Bucket_NEW.png Can_NEW.png Cherry_NEW.png Circle_NEW.png Cone_NEW.png Dollar&GeorgeAsset.png DRAGO.png Grassy_NEW.png Hot_Sauce_NEW.png Limey_NEW.png Lock_NEW.png M&M_idle.png Milky_NEW.png New_Fire_Extinguisher_Body.png Notebook_NEW.png OLD3-Acorn-Body.png Painty_idle.png Pumpkin_NEW.png Skateboard-Asset.png Snowboard_NEW.png StopSign_Idle.png Sun_NEW.png Teapot_OLD3.png Umbrella_NEW.png Yarn_NEW.png Soapy Idle.png|link=Soapy Idle.png Object Terror Arch(New.png|Arch(New)|link=Arch(New) Beep Poop.png LeafyisBeer.png Biscuit New.png|Biscuit(New)|link=Biscuit(New) Cacacacacactis.png Carpet OT.png Coughee.png Computer2.png oppz i furted.png Flash Drive.png Magazeen.png I LIKE PIE YAAAA- no just no.png Paint OT.png Don't let the bed plugs bite.png -er.png Recycling Fin.png Road Sign.png Taste the rainbow.png the not so mlg gangster.png just one of beer's friends idk.png rival race smells ;(.png EW ITS WALLET.png Wallet-1.png|link=New Wallet Untitled35.png Untitled34.png Untitled31.png|Rock Untitled176_20190211220445-1.png Untitled179_20190211223310-1.png Untitled172_20190211214948-1.png Untitled171_20190211214812-1.png Untitled174_20190211215506-1.png Untitled170_20190211224200-1.png Untitled177_20190211220928-1.png Untitled170_20190211214551-1.png Untitled174_20190211215506-2.png Untitled178_20190211223144-1.png Untitled173_20190211215055-2.png Untitled178_20190211223144-2.png Untitled175_20190211220014-1.png Untitled172_20190211214948-3.png Untitled173_20190211215055-1.png Untitled173_20190211215055-3-1.png Untitled171_20190211214812-2.png Untitled172_20190211214948-2.png Object Show 87 Bin_body.png Box_of_Crayons_Body.png Creeper_from_Minecraft.png Keemstar_BodyHead_1.png Keemstar_BodyHead_2.png Keemstar_BodyHead_3.png Keemstar_BodyHead_4.png Keemstar_BodyHead_5.png Keemstar_BodyHead_6.png Keemstar_BodyHead_7.png Keemstar_BodyHead_8.png Keemstar_BodyHead_9.png Midget OS87.png POTS_Body.png PSVita_Body.png Spider_Leg_Body.png Steve_from_Minecraft.png Stick_Figure.png T-Shirt_Body.png Yellow_Kite_Body.png 'Insane Fury' Bone Body IF.png Boot Body IF.png Cross Body IF.png Dart Body IF.png Digital Clock.png Door Body IF.png Eye Body IF.png Flash Drive Body IF.png Fortune-Cookie.png Glasses Body IF.png Leek.png Outlet.png Pyramid Body IF.png Smiley Body IF.png Sock Body IF.png Squigly.png Tack Body IF.png Tongue IF.png Object Mangle Buzzer.jpg Certificate Body OMR.png Controller Body OMR.png Cupcake Body OMR.png Fishtank.png Fossil.png French Fry Body OMR.png Grenade Body OMR.png Lamp Body OMR.png Lego Body OMR.png Picture Body OMR.png Shovel.png OM Fedora.png Soda OM.png Water Canteen OM.png OM Shirt.png The Fight For Stuff CreditCardIdle.png|Credit Card. Folderidle.png|Folder. Glassy TFFS.png|Glassy. Jam TFFS.png|Jam. SCIdle.png|Spray Can. StickyIdle.png|Sticky Note. Fruitcake Body.png|Fruit Cake. Oreo .png|Oreo. Apple minecraft.png|Pixel Apple. Fidget Spiner.png Pink 1024x1024.png Cookie body-0.png Bitten cookie.png Cup's plate.png Inanimations 3DS I.png 3DS_bACK.png 3DS_Closed.png 5 Hour Energy.png Almond_Joy.png Beach_Ball I.png Carrot I.png Character-Chef_Hatchet.png Character-Computery1.png Character-Computery2.png Character-Computery-Back1.png Cheesy I.png Corny Inanimations.png Cottonball Inanimations.png Cucumber Inanimations.png Doughball Inanimations.png Emoticon.png Floppy_Disc.png Golden_Computery.png Guitar Inanimations.png Hot_Sauce_Side.png Laffy_Taffy.png Leash.png Lemony Inanimations.png Lego Inanimations.png Limey Inanimations.png Lipstick Inanimations.png Magnet Inanimations.png Magnifying_Glass Inanimations.png Magnifying_Glass_No_Glass.png Paintbrush Inanimations.png Pea_Pod_Pea.png Pea_Pod_Stem.png Phony_Back.png Phony_Front.png Pie Inanimations.png Polychoron Inanimations.png Shrimpy Inanimations.png Shroomy Inanimations.png Snickers Inanimations.png Soapy Inanimations.png Sporky.png Starry Inanimations.png Starry's_Sunglasses.png Sticky Inanimations.png Sushi Inanimations.png Swordy Inanimations.png Tophat Inanimations.png Tophat's_Moustache.png Torch_1.png Torch_2.png Torch_3.png Torch_4.png Torch_5.png Tune_Headphones.png Tune_No_Headphones.png Water_Balloon Inanimations.png Inanimate Objects A_Body_New.png Coffee_Body_New_3_side.png Controlly IO3.png Cooper_Body_New.png Cup_Body IO3.png Cup_Body_Front.png Cuppy_Body.png Cuppy_Body_Front.png Disc IO3.png Fruit_Punch_Empty.png Gear_Ep_25_body.png Magnifying_Glass IO3.png New_4-Ball_Body.png New_Ball_Body.png New_Blender_Body.png New_Blue_Rectangle_Body.png New_Candy_Body.png New_Cherries_Body.png New_Clear_Ball_Body.png New_Corn_Dog_Body.png New_Frisbee_Body.png New_Fruit_Punch_Body.png New_Game_Bot_Body.png New_Globe_Body.png New_Green_Pentagon_Body.png New_Hearty_Body.png New_Icicle_Body.png New_Lollipop_Body.png New_Outlet_Body.png New_Poptart_Body.png New_Racket_Body.png New_Rainbow_Body.png New_Rectangle_Body.png New_Remote_Body.png New_Starry_Body.png New_Tennis_Ball_Body.png New_Tire_Body.png New_Wallet_Body.png Outlet_Front.png Phone_New.png Ping-Pong_Ball IO3.png Poptart_Front.png Present IO3.png Remote_Front.png Tire_Front.png Updated_Lamp_Body.png Updated_Treeye_Body.png New_Phone_Body.png Updated_A_Body.png Clear Ball NEW Body.png Game Bot NEW Body.png Blender NEW Body.png Updated Hearty Body.png Updated_Coffee_Body.png Updated Ball Body.png New Cup Body.png New Cuppy Body.png Updated Starry Body.png New_Gear_Body.png New_Extinguisher_Body.png Updated Fruit Punch Body.png New_Waffle_Body.png Game Bot New Body Side.png Game_Bot_Side.png Brawl Of The Objects/Battle of The Objects Assets-Baguette.png Assets-Party_Hat.png Assets-Pinecone.png Assets-Pizza.png Assets-PopsicleDuel.png Boat_body.png Boc.png Boombox_body.png Controller_body.png Controly_body.png Hotdog_body.png Doorknob BOTO.png Lavalamp.png Pear_body.png Rook_body.png Scissors_body_..png Slurpee_body.png Badgey_Asset.png Battle_of_the_objects_coffey.png Present Body.png Chocolatey body.png Object Ma Paper Puppets Takes 1 & 2 Bag Body.png Basket_Ball Body.png Bottlë Body .png Brick Body PP.png Chainsaw Body PP.png ChipBody.png Cup Body.png Flashlight Body.png Fridge Body.png Glass_shard body.png Golden_Ingot Body.png Gong Body.png Melon Body.png Mirror Body PP.png Pan Body.png Post-It-Note Body.png Shuriken Body.png Slipper Body.png Toothbrush Body.png Untitled280_20190807083301.png Untitled282_20190807084458.png Untitled294_20190807103118.png Untitled288_20190807091403.png Untitled289_20190807092048.png Untitled281_20190807083536.png Extraordinarily Excellent Entities CB_New.png Clay_Fixed.png CrackerNEWER.png Crackershat.png Feather_body.png Gumball_machine_body.png Headset.png Mango Body EEE.png Moonstone Body EEE.png MuffinNEWER.png New_Chalky.png New_Click.png SharkBearBerry.png SMARTIE.png Tub_of_lard_body.png Diary Body.png Object Illusion Camera Body OI.png Conditioner Body OI.png Cookie Body OI.png Cup Body OH.png Fire_axe.png Gumball OI.png IPad.png Lemon OI.png Orange Body OI.png Oreo Body OH.png Police_Hat.png Pudding_Cup.png Quadratini.png Remote Body OI.png Sandwich Body OI.png Shampoo Body OI.png Strawberry Body OI.png Watermelon Body OI.png Wii U.png Object Mayhem Biscuit Body OM.png Bouncy_ball_idle.png Burned_Toast_Fixed.png Burned_Burrito.png Burrito Body.png Button Body OM.png Assets-ButtonBroken.png Cactus Body.png Calculator Body OM.png Camera Body OM.png Cupcake Body OM.png Dice Body OM.png Dollar Body OM.png Flowerpot.png Frozen_Sharpener.png Gun Body.png Ice-cream.png Jigsaw Body OM.png Joshua Body OM.png Lantern_(body).png Lego.png Mailbox Body OM.png Mirror Body OM.png Notebook Body OM.png Phone_Green.png Pizza Body OM.png Ribbon Body OM.png Sharpener Body OM.png Super_Ice-cream.png Toast Body OM.png Tune.png Tune_Frozen.png Tune_With_No_Headset.png When Objects Work Cherry NEW.png WOW_Blue_Raspberry_Asset_2.png Lego OIR.png WOW GJ New Body.png WOW_Tacky Body.png Meteoroid New Body.png WOW_Licorice_Asset_2.png Globe body.png WOW_Pluggy Body.png WOW_Whiffle_Ball_Asset_2.png Knob_12.png WOW_Shieldy Body.png New_Tangerine_Idle.png WOW Dart Body.png WOW_Barny Body.png WOW Protony Very New Body.png WOW Neutrony Very New Body.png WOW_BSB_Asset_2.png LemonBody.png LimeBody.png WOW Nacho Body.png Staff Object Jordan Body Shaded.png Jordan Book Asset.png Object Destruction Ball Body.png Balloon Bodyy.png Brussel Sprout Body.png Burger Bodyy.png Candy Corn Body.png Cartoon Network Body.png CN Hat.png Charty Body.png Crayon Bodyy.png Cubey Body.png Cubey Burning.png Frisbee Bodyy.png Ghost Body.png Glowstick Body.png Headset Body.png Ice Cream Body.png Lantern Body.png Lego Bodyy.png Banana Bodyy.png Cup Bodyy.png Dodgeball Body.png Dollar Body.png Fireball Body.png MNM Body.png Mug Back.png Mug Bodyu.png Mug Front.png Orange Bodyy.png Oreo Body.png Pancake Body.png Picture Frame Body.png Pie Body.png Pizza Body.png Rock Body.png Soda Can Body.png XBOX One Body.png Computeryy.png Juggling Ballss.png Mec Body.png MePhone 7 Bodie.png Nintendo-Switch-New-Body.png Yoshi Nose.png BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB Blocky angled by shenson202-d9dsr0t.png Blocky Body Head-On.png 100px-Blocky Cabinet.png Bubble's Body.png Coiny Side.png Coiny Icon (1).png Eraser_Icon (1).png Eraser_Side.png Giant Firey Body.png Flower_body_2.png Golf Ball Body Bla.png Ice Cube Side.png Ice Cube Isometric.png Ice Cube Cabinet.png 113px-Leafy Icon.png Match_Icon (1).png Needle_Icon (1).png|Needle OldPenBody.png Pencil_Icon (1).png Pin_Icon_Colorless.png Pin_Above_Colorless.png Pin Icon (1).png Pin rolling.png Rocky_Body.png Snowballuuu.png Woody_Icon (1).png Spongy Body Side.png Spongy Body Front.png BFDIAII2BOTOOUOM! Teardrop.png Tennis Ball body.png NEWBellBody.png 486px-Tennis Ball Icon.png Taco_IDFB_Official.png Tennis Ball Masking 25.png Gaty_Body_3Q.png Lollipop_Fanmade_New_Body.png DictionaryBFSPRBody.png New_Basketball_IDFB_Body.png Eggy_Body_New_Remade.png Nickel_old_front.png Bracelety_right-side_up_body.png Cloudy_IDFB.png a6ceb98f5aff783cea9b0a931599ae3f.png Grassy1.png Battle for Candy Island 8Ball body rolled front.png|8-Ball (rolled in front) 8Ball Body.png|8-Ball Blender body.png|Blender Cup body.png|Cup Dodecahedron body.png|Dodecahedron Drum Body.png|Drum Gear body.png|Gear Napkin body.png|Napkin Police Badge body.png|Police Badge Post-it Note body.png|Post-it Note Rocket Body.png|Rocket Tomato body.png|Tomato Umbrella body.png|Umbrella Vacuum Cleaner body.png|Vacuum Cleaner Whiteboard body.png|Whiteboard Yarn idol.png|Yarn Yin-Yang body.png|Yin-Yang Battle for Candy Island Again (ONLY NEWBIES) New Candy Body.png Straw body.png Test Tube body.png Object Fire Toxic_Gas_Producer V3.png|Toxic Gas Producer Ball V5.png|Ball Beety_V4.png|Beety Cans_(Body).png|CANS Grape_Melon_(Body).png|Grape Melon Kelpy Asset.png|Kelpy Leeky Asset v2.png|Leeky Muddrop Asset V2.png|Muddrop Pears Asset.png|Pears Photo V2.png|Photo Pixel_(Body).png|Pixel Pot New Body (Final).png|Pot Shark Fin Asset.png|Shark Fin Spring_(Body).png|Spring Sunny V8 (Current).png|Sunny Ticket_(Body).png Mug_(Body) (New).png Speed_Booster_(Body) (New).png Cracker Asset V2 Png.png Battle for Luxurious Hotel Pizza (BFLH) Asset.png|Pizza Banana (BFLH) Asset.png|Banana Beach Ball (BFLH) Asset.png|Beach Ball Bowling Ball (BFLH) Asset.png|Bowling Ball Bread (BFLH) Asset.png|Bread Calculator (BFLH) Asset.png|Calculator Clover (BFLH) Asset.png|Clover Cowboy Hat (BFLH) Asset.png|Cowboy Hat Crown (BFLH) Asset.png|Crown Diamond (BFLH) Asset.png|Diamond Paddle (BFLH) Asset.png|Paddle Net (BFLH) Asset.png|Net Shovel (BFLH) Asset.png|Shovel Squirt Gun (BFLH) Asset.png|Squirt Gun Sticker (BFLH) Asset.png|Sticker Strawberry (BFLH) Asset.png|Strawberry Tie (BFLH) Asset.png|Tie Umbrella (BFLH) Asset.png|Umbrella Waffle (BFLH) Asset.png|Waffle 1568516947204.png Brawl as Fighting Objects Minecraft Body.png|MCB Liquid Uranium OJ New Body.png OJ Empty Glass.png Emoj- the smiley one.png TNT Body OIR.png Coco puff idol.png|puff Rainbowmarshmallow.png|rainbow marshmallow 'Object Hyperverse' Ohv basket.png Ohv button.png Ohv cheeseburger.png Ohv chicken biscuit.png Ohv cotton candy.png Ohv cup.png Ohv dicey.png Ohv eggy.png Ohv eraser cap.png Ohv french fry.png Ohv ketchup.png Ohv marker.png Ohv mustard.png Ohv paperclip.png Ohv remote.png Ohv sweatdrop.png Ohv swordy.png Ohv tnt.png Ohv tomato.png Ohv volleyball.png Ohv door.png tin can asset.png Object Filler AbC.png|ABC Logo OFBed.png|Bed Untitled32 20190130185555.png|Cool Glasses DrummyOutlinez.png|Drummy TROGTPOYS New Body.png|The Remains Of The Glue That Peeled Off Your Skin WindowyOld.png|Windowy (old) Untitled27 20190130151602.png|Windowy (redesigned) Guy old.jpg|Guy B8A6AB43-E3DA-422B-95E2-FC74C1BB5A74.jpg|Happy Meal AE24D209-874A-40A2-B06B-968C6E696850.jpg|McDonald's Chicken Nuggets Tentoldasset.png|Tent Hypery.png|Unregistered HyperCam 2 Object Filler Again 8-Ball Idol.png|8-Ball 1564550795899.png|ABC Logo Rerere.png|Berry BlueberryKombuchaAsset.png|Blueberry Kombucha Iphone plug asset.png|Blue iPhone Plug Screenshot 2019-02-28 at 7.png|Bushy ED2D7740-E4FE-43A3-9FFA-EEB8735916D1.png|Club Penguin Logo Diamondcup67 (channel).jpg|Diamondcup67 Drummy OFA Body.png|Drummy ssgg.png|Entire SSG Cast 17A5C31C-7393-4355-B300-292C5D9044B1.png|Ethan from O.I. 1564550849569.png|Evil ABC Logo Fan2 body.png|Fan FCF I.png|FCF Logo GraveForABCLogo.png|Grave For ABC Logo's Pie Rt.png|Grenade Meal.png|Happy Meal Untitled28 20190130160701.png|Kidz Bop 7 OFA MCDONALDкнкеS CккцHICKEN NUGGETS.png|McDonald's Chicken Nuggets MCL Asset ofa.png|MCLBPGHOHHAHHALATAGAHHWEAAWSLT HAHGSAINICTBMHEVTTBIUCTTOTG BETTERMILK.png|Milk Untitled9 20190109200626-1.png|Mr. Sketch Marker Cha.png|My Profile Picture Nutshack Asset.png|Nutshack Pink Marker the Teenage Girl Body.png|Pink Marker the Teenage Girl Rainbow Stary.png|Rainbow Star Tent asset.png|Tent 2390127421436770275.png|The Remains Of The Glue That Peeled Off Your Skin Totally Featureless Cube Body.png|Totally Featureless Cube Windowy OFA Body.png|Windowy Windowy 2.0 OFA Body.png|Windowy 2.0 spleen.png|Wooden Spoon Milk Asset.png|Milk Untitled252 20190216231526.png|Flag Untitled252 20190217000652.png|Lighthouse Untitled252 20190217074110.png|Dirt Pile 'Object Masters' Football 3 new asset V2.png Evil Football Asset.png Rock Asset V2.png Pan's new body.png Brick 4drew 1.png Stool's new body.png Booger's new body.png Firedrop New Asset.png Heart's new body.png Orange ball's new body.png Purple ball's new body.png Robo-guy's torso.png Robo-guy's left right arm.png Robo's left right leg.png AzUrspike's body.png Kavocko's body.png Varsity jacket's body.png One Dollar Bill.png Mustache's new body.png RedBallNewAsset.png AzUrBottle's new body.png AzUrwheel's body.png Pepsi can's body.png 21's body.png AzUrArrow's body.png 666's body.png AzUrburrito's new body.png Chair (Body).png Ice ball's body.png Untitled drawing by azuraring-dc6f63w.png 24Asset.png B-balloon's body.png B-balloon without string body.png Foot lettuce's body.png Crazy face o.png Crazy face frown saying.png Crazy face frown.png Crazy face smiling saying.png Crazy face smiling.png Crazy face insane.png Dark face's o mouth.png Dark face sad open.png Dark face sad closed.png Dark face happy open.png Dark face happy closed.png 50Asset.png Bowlingbod.png Untitled drawing by azuraring-dc76hd7.png 60Asset.png 1000Asset.png Meme Sunglasses.png MLG Glasses.png 18Asset.png Button for AzUr.png Trident (New Body).png.png 175px-Greek lowercase kappa variant.svg.png Horsecart Asset.png Horsecart Back.png Horsecart Front.png The Revenge Of The Island 2 bodie.png|link=http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/2 3.png Barfy.png Blueberry.png Booky.png Bottle Cap.png Boy Sign.png Bubble J.r.png Bubble.png Bug.png Candy.png Cap.png Cloudy.png Coffe Cup.png Computer.png Cone.png Daisy.png Darkfries.png Diamond.png Dodgeball.png Domino.png Double D Hat.png Emerald.png Evil Fire.png Fidget Spiner.png Fork.png Freeze_Juice.png French Fries.png Girl Sign.png Glasses.png Grapes.png Green Eraser.png Gutar.png Heart.png Ice Cream.png Ice Slice.png IPad.png Iphone.png Jelly Bean.png Kevinhat.png KeyButton.png Light Switch.png Locker Of Losers.png Magnifying Glass.png Maroon_Balll.png Mars.png MC Donalds Logo.png Micropohone.png N64 Cardrige.png Nintendo Switch.png Pallette.png Pentagon.png Picture Frame.png Poison.png Red Velvet Cake.png Scissors.png Spoon.png Star.png TNT.png Toilet Paper.png Traffic Light.png Treasury.png Vase.png Windows 3.1.png Windows 8.png Windows Phone.png Yang Yin.png Yoylecake.png Zany.png [[Last Nerd Standing|'Last Nerd Standing']] The LNS assets and bodies are already available in .svg format on google drive: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1o4hc8Et_NqtVUnK-hmyUpszujIo7UVjX Windows Battle Chicago.png Longhorn.png Microsoft Logo.png MSDos.png Neptune Logo.png Whistler.png Windows 1.0.png Windows 2.0.png Windows 3.0.png Windows 3 Logo.png Windows 7 Logo wb.png Windows 8 Logo.png Windows 10.png Windows 95 Logo.png Windows 2000.png Windows ME.png Windows NT 3.5.png Windows NT 4.0.png Windows Phone Mobile.png Windows Powered.png Windows Vista.png Windows XP.png Windows_98 Logo.png XBox.png Klasky_Csupo.jpg|Klasky Csupo host Object Cringe 1F658325-4720-41E0-A908-34C63633DDB2.png 6EF532B4-5ED9-471C-A4EA-E8B84767C844.png 6FF6A275-DD91-468F-B84E-EF6DCA12F011.png 7F0EB0F0-FFD5-4F4E-A225-228A8B6CB961.png 49AD2973-773C-4593-AEB9-523451D4E81A.png 69A0D9A5-67FF-4A4A-B338-3FD52E46BEDE.png 83F56E79-D8EE-4BA8-9C69-4F8F630F6B91.png 98EC99F5-9FE1-4E7C-9456-204B2EA1D856.png 472A23B3-DAA1-4FC1-90B5-D8251A3C2849.png 886630E3-0F5E-4646-9D9E-91C6642C9963.png 49514076-7BEF-45EE-9E71-DCB457EA1439.png C22D4923-5268-473E-BB46-9A72D1E04D6E.png C53A7632-2D3C-4892-B01B-6A17E4E2ACF3.png C88B1CCC-8021-42C3-8D70-06FF6205B16E.png DFAE757D-7C68-4878-8BC6-B387EDA22775.png Dot_Asset.jpg F445B78B-174B-4C21-9E8B-CBBD22F97341.png Image_(13).jpg Image_(14).jpg Image_(19).jpg Image_(25).jpg D1F6BBFE-DCFD-49A2-A88E-0CD2D331E5F9.jpeg 2DCC0A35-B33D-4D3C-9DED-CCB21081C633.jpeg C3C91482-32C2-44B7-BE39-7C8D362F13D7.png 118BAB22-871D-4C49-AF4A-C446EC978AFA.png Battle for the 12,000,000 moneys episode coming soon and sorry if you cant add photos but you can edit it 51 Pegasi b J1407-b Ringless Body.png B .png Overloadpedia HP OOR B-Day.png Fortune Cookie b.png B Newer Bodie.png Battle for the big b mars body new by greatjobguys-dbhyf04.png Immunity Token Battle For The Big B.png Book B.png Boat-for-letter-b.png Cosmic Cupcake Pose B.png 41509 Slumbo b-1.png Woody dab.png B-Fries.png B Letter.png B.o.l.l.png 8bit_bullet_bill_by_chupacabrathing-d4qbgob.png|bullet bill host Ｖａｐｏｒｗａｖｅ　Ｏｂｊｅｃｔｓ IMU-logo-wt.png|IMU Apps-preferences-color-icon.png|Rainbow App ©mabling (5).png|!!! Sign 284px-Th16Reimu.png|Reimu Happy Ever After BTS 4th Muster (by Hallyumi) (1).png|Foury Happy Ever After BTS 4th Muster (by Hallyumi) (39).png|Tree jo (8).png|K Juggly.png|Juggly Lucky7MNewAsset2.png|Seveny Rainbowy.png|Rainbowy P20.png|Zero Pandora_Book.png|Dark Book Pluton.png|Pluto Poisoned_ice_cube.png|Poison Cube Rainbow_Firey_Body.png|Super Fiery Shadow_Golf_Ball_Body.png|Golf Purple tropicsong · (3).png|Japan Msg tropicsong · (11).png|Tropic Ball tropicsong · (14).png|Broken Disky Anti-Bow.png|Anti Bow X letter.png|X xxq11.png|Old Clock zelda-nintendo-game-logo-stencil-png-29.png|Z E L D A Battle For Walmart Switchy Idle.png Plasma Idle.png Mario Idle.png Grape Juice Idle.png Cheesy Idle.png Discord Idle.png Pikachu Idle.png Bulbasaur Idle.png Luigi Amiibo Idle.png Pokemon Ruby Cartridge Idle.png Fidget Spinner Idle.png Marker Idle BFB.png Cup Idle BFW.png Waddle Dee Idle.png Firey Idle.png Kappa Idle.png Windows XP Idle.png Steve Idle.png Meowth Idle.png Kazoo Idle.png Object Vehemence Fur Coat 2.0 Body.png Doritos Locos Taco Body.png Goatee 2.0 Body.png Hipster Beanie Body.png Red Flag Body.png Water 2019 Body.png Fency Body.png Birthday Present Top.png Birthday Present Front.png Birthday Present Side.png E-Pen Body.png Skirt 2019 Body.png Master Shake Straw Asset.png Master Shake Container Asset.png Master Shake Full Body.png Dress 2.0 2019 Body.png Battle For Object Destination Reloaded Gallary gone! Battle Of Objects * New Basketball IDFB Body-0.png|Basket Ball Beachballbod.png|Beach Ball Blueberry2.png|Blueberry Bone body.png|Boney Boomerang 2.png|Boomerang Box asset.png|Boxy Breadside.png|Bread Button Body (Katamari Damacy Version).png|Button Candy Corn Body.png|Candy Corn Disc IO3.png|Discy Football 2.png|Football French Fries.png|French Fry Awatchglasses.png|Glasses C Phone.png|iPhone(App Green) Lemony-0.png|Lemon Mug Body.png|Muggy Ohv remote.png|Remote Bracelety orange.png|Ringy BOTG Diamond Body.png|Ringy'es Diamond Pillow New Body.png|Pillow Saw Body 4.png|Saw BFTPW Ball Body.png|Bouncy Ball 2019_12_15_114805.png|Celery Peanut Butter.png|Peanut Butter 2019_12_15_010439.png|Mento Jelly-0.png|Jelly Almond-0.png|Almond Boot Body IF.png|Boot Candle bfod body.png|Candle 2019_12_15_010956.png|Raisin 2019_12_15_011139.png|Uno Card Axebod.png|Axe Coconut.png|Coconut Popcorn (SJJ).png|Popcorn Bag Clapperboard Idle.png|Clapperboard Dollar OIR.png|Dollar Onion.png|Onion Win Token 2018.png|Win Token WOW Highlighter Body.png|Highlighter(REJECTED) Microwave Idle.png|Microwave(REJECTED) Dorito-0.png|Dorrito(REJECTED) 2019_12_15_012620.png|Acrade Consle(REJECTED!) Card-3.png|Acey(REJECTED!) Logo Battle/II ADD HERE! Object Battle platformer the upcoming show of 2019 (or 2020)! * AJ asset.png Amethysty Asset1.png Blueberry asset.png Cranberry asset.png Glue bottle asset.png Impact explosive.png Mushroom asset.png Magnety asset.png Magnifying glass Asset.png Medal asset.png Paintball asset.png Pink ball asset.png Purple Ball asset.png Plug asset.png Sapphire asset.png Printer asset.png Smoker asset.png Sucker asset.png Triangle asset.png Volleyball asset.png Glassy!.png TROC5 * 1578226524942_trimmed.png 1529C2E9-A1B3-4E6A-870C-B21FF35BC8ED.png Olive_TROC5_ASSET.png Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Object Overload Category:Object Mayhem Category:The Fight for Stuff Category:Challenge To Win Category:Assets Category:Body Category:When Objects Work Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Insane Fury Category:Paper Puppets Category:The Object Merry-Go-Round Category:BOTO Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Object Illusion Category:Inanimations Category:Object Show Bodies Category:Object Fire Category:Object obviously Category:Battle for chicken legs Category:BFCI Category:Object Everything Category:BTFS Category:Object Masters Category:The Revenge Of The Island Category:The Battle For The Ka-Ching Category:Windows Battle Category:Object Cringe Category:TROC lol Category:Battle for the respect of roboty Category:Battle For Object Destination Category:Battle For Object Desination Reloaded Category:Battel Of Objects Category:TROC5